<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled Stuckony Group Chat AU by Ironcrusher54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472626">Untitled Stuckony Group Chat AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcrusher54/pseuds/Ironcrusher54'>Ironcrusher54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Fluff, Forgiveness, Getting Together, I don’t know what to tag, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaker Clint Barton, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Matchmaker Sam Wilson, Matchmaking, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Social Media, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, and, because</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcrusher54/pseuds/Ironcrusher54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when tony made a group chat with steve and bucky he never expected it to turn out like this, but he’s glad it did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark: Hey capscicle and terminator!<br/>
Tony Stark: Would you care for a chat?</p><p>Bucky Barnes: Sure, why not.</p><p>Steve Rogers: Yeah, what's up Tony.</p><p>Tony Stark: I was wondering if you guys would like to start on a clean slate?</p><p>Bucky Barnes: I kind of understand asking Steve, but why me though, you probably detest me. By the way, I'm sorry for what I've done. I can't put into words how sorry I am.</p><p>Tony Stark: That's not true. I was mad, but now I understand it wasn't the real you. And, I forgive you. Now I'm even more ticked at Hydra, because, not only are they still out there, but they killed my mom, and they mind controlled an innocent man and who knows how many others.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: How can you forgive me? It was still my hands.</p><p>Tony Stark: Well, it wasn't really your mind. You were controlled and your mind was erased countless times to make you forget Steve and your past. Plus there was nothing you could do against the trigger words. The words were programmed in your mind and gave you no control over your body.</p><p>Steve Rogers: He's right, Buck, that was not you. And apologizing and showing remorse shows how good of a person you are. For what it's worth Tony, I'm sorry for my part in the whole fight; and thank you for being such a caring and forgiving person.</p><p>Tony Stark: Yeah, that fight was partly because I wasn't thinking and just did it. I was in a blind rage. I forgive you, Steve you were just trying to protect your boyfriend, the person who has always stood up for you. I just wish you would have told me about hydra killing my parents but I get you were protecting Bucky.</p><p>Steve Rogers: What do you mean boyfriend. you mean best friend, right?</p><p>Bucky Barnes: Yeah, what the heck Stark, what makes you think we're together.</p><p>Tony Stark: Because I have eyes and have known about your crush on each other ever since I went to caps exhibit. I saw the newsreel clip of you both and saw your body language and have seen how you look at each other. So, either you're secretly dating or you're a couple of the most oblivious people on the planet. So, which one is it?</p><p>Bucky Barnes: He doesn't like me that way, Tony.<br/>
Steve Rogers: Bucky doesn't like me that way. He had every girl he wanted in the forties. I was just the asthmatic best friend he tried his best to take care of and keep out of trouble.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: What the fuck, Stevie I wanted to take care of you and keep you out of trouble cuz I care about u, punk, plus you had Peggy.</p><p>Tony Stark: Um, well according to Angie Martinelli and Daniel Sousa, they were in a polyamorous relationship with Peggy, before she ever met Cap. And, maybe Bucky believed that he couldn't have what he really wanted back then so he distracted himself.</p><p>Steve Rogers: Yea, I was covering for her, you know how people were back then. The kiss was for publicity, she was in a happy polyamorous relationship with two amazing people.</p><p>Tony Stark: Yep, I already heard that Cap was Peggy's beard because she and Angie's real boyfriend, Daniel had already kissed Angie in public. So, it would be weird for him to kiss them both especially since people already knew Peggy and Angie were super close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky Barnes: Really, why didn't you tell me, Stevie?</p><p>Steve Rogers: Because, it wasn't my place to tell, and you never know who could have overheard us talking back then, and what would happen if the wrong person found out.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: Well, you make a good point.</p><p>Steve Rogers: Plus, why do you care if I was really with Peggy or not.</p><p>Tony Stark: Hmm, yea Buck why?</p><p>Bucky Barnes: It doesn't matter.</p><p>Steve Rogers: The reason does matter to me, Buck. Did you dislike her or did you have a crush on her or something?</p><p>Tony Stark: Hmm, good question, Cap.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: No, I thought she was nice, but she wasn't the one I had a crush on.</p><p>Tony Stark: Hmm, maybe a certain blond best friend with blue eyes.</p><p>Steve Rogers: What, Tony, that is impossible, I'm just the punk he follows around and has to keep outta trouble!</p><p>Bucky Barnes: Stevie, how many times do I have to tell you it was and still is MY choice to follow you around!</p><p>Tony Stark: Maybe we're getting somewhere with this.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: You also have a crush on a certain genius/billionaire/mechanic.</p><p>Tony Stark: Who, me? What, no Bucky he likes you.</p><p>Steve Rogers: You have a crush on him too, Bucky!</p><p>Tony Stark: You didn't deny it, Cap!</p><p>Bucky Barnes: Hey, you are a tattler, Stevie!</p><p>Tony Stark: What! Are you saying that not only one, but two super-soldiers have a crush on me?! You a not denying it, buckaroo.</p><p>Steve Rogers: You tattled first, buck.</p><p>Tony Stark: You also like each other, you stubborn idiots!</p><p>Steve Rogers: Maybe I do like him</p><p>Bucky Barnes: that is possible.</p><p>Tony Stark: Maybe we are getting somewhere.</p><p>*Time Skip: 2 days*</p><p>Natasha Romanov: So, Steve, Tony, and Bucky all found out they like each other. Except Tony hasn't said anything. But I think Steve and Bucky have figured out he likes them by Tony going nuts when he figured out they like him. Then they all left the group chat Tony made blank for 2 days. We need to fix this.</p><p>Clint Barton: What are we gonna do, Nat?</p><p>Sam Wilson: You're not even gonna ask how she knows that.</p><p>Clint Barton: It's Nat, so I don't question anything.</p><p>Sam Wilson: That's fair.</p><p>Clint Barton: Well, I say we triple time them. I get Bucky, Sam gets Steve, Nat gets Tony.<br/>
Clint Barton: Private messages or they'll run or not be honest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint Barton: so, when are you telling rogers and stark how you feel about them?</p><p>Bucky Barnes: I don't know what you are talking about.</p><p>Clint Barton: So, you are saying you didn't call cap a tattler when he said you have a crush on a billionaire? Plus, we have all seen the looks.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: How the hell do you know that?</p><p>Clint Barton: Nat screened the texts.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: How the heck does she know how to do that?!</p><p>Clint Barton: She's a shield agent/assassin and she's Nat. She just does.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: Yeah, that makes sense.</p><p>Clint Barton: Also, Cap said "Maybe I do like him." and you said "That is possible." when Tony confronted you both about your feelings toward each other. Right?</p><p>Bucky Barnes: Yeah.<br/>
Clint Barton: Then why are you guys ignoring each other.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: I don't know about them, but for me, it's kind of complicated.</p><p>Clint Barton: Then uncomplicate it.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: They deserve better than me. When you truly love someone, you want them to have the best life, even if it's without you.</p><p>Clint Barton: Oh god, are you that oblivious? Rogers has given you puppy eyes ever since he found you again. Plus, Stark has started SMILING when you're around ever since you made him laugh during movie night. All three of you make each other happy.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: Are you sure you aren't seeing stuff?</p><p>Clint Barton: I'm deaf, not blind.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: Well.</p><p>Clint Barton: Well what, Bucky, what have you gotta say just so you know, gay and poly relationships are legal now.</p><p>*1 hour<br/>
Clint Barton: Hello</p><p>*another hour later*<br/>
Clint Barton: Bucky</p><p>*another hour later*<br/>
Clint Barton: HEY, BUCKAROO?!</p><p>Bucky Barnes: Sorry, I was in shock and trying to process that they could possibly like me back.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: Thank you.</p><p>Clint Barton: no problem man I'm here if you need me.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: You can come to me when nat puts you in the dog house for doing something stupid, I'll help you make it up to her.</p><p>Clint Barton: Thanks Bucky, now go get 'em.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam Wilson: Hey cap.</p><p>Steve Rogers: Hello, is something wrong?</p><p>Sam Wilson: well, you need to get your head out of your ass and stop being so oblivious.<br/>
Steve Rogers: What do you mean, Wilson?</p><p>Sam Wilson: Rogers, I mean, do something about you, Barnes, and Stark and stop avoiding your group chat that I know about because of Nat.</p><p>Steve Rogers: Oh, well, what do you want me to say, Sam.</p><p>Sam Wilson: First, you need to admit to yourself you like them both and try not to be evasive. Be straight with them although I'm pretty sure straight is the wrong word in this situation</p><p>Steve Rogers: Sam!</p><p>Sam Wilson: What, it's true, then you need to find your balls and tell them you like them both that way and no maybes and no calling Barnes a tattler like a middle school kid.</p><p>Steve Rogers: It's complicated, Sam; because when I talk to Bucky, I still feel like that kid from Brooklyn that had to hide the fact that he was in love with his best friend, because he was scared it was unrequited and because of the way society treated same-sex couples even if it was not unrequited. And, with Tony, I thought he still hated me because of the fight. </p><p>Sam Wilson: Well, I'm pretty sure Bucky fell for you around the same time you fell for him. Remember, you are what snapped him out of Hydras brainwashing enough to save you from that lake. Also, I don't think Tony ever hated you, he was probably just upset that you withheld information about his parents' death from him and acted out because of it.</p><p>Steve Rogers: Well, Bucky saved me from the lake because I am his best friend and the only tie to his past and before hydra. And he snapped out of the brainwashing because I said something he said to me when I was at my lowest point. And Tony probably did hate me at some point even if he doesn't now because when we were in the battle of New York and we were talking about battle plans, he said everything good about me came out of a bottle, he only sees Captain America, not the real me.</p><p>Sam Wilson: He possibly said that because he was pissed. And before he said that, didn't you tell him he's a big man in a suit of armor and without that, what is he? Also, you called him a coward.</p><p>Steve Rogers: Yeah, but I was mad. And I feel really guilty about it too.<br/>
Sam Wilson: He was mad and probably feels bad about it too. Now, do you get what I'm saying, Cap?</p><p>Steve Rogers: Kind of, but I don't get how he could like me even a little bit after implying the suit is the only good part of him and that he's a coward.</p><p>Sam Wilson:Didn't you apologize for that and became friends soon after.</p><p>Steve Rogers: yes but I don't know if he actually forgave me, because I think I hurt him pretty badly.</p><p>Sam Wilson: I'm pretty sure he regrets saying the serum is the only good thing about you.</p><p>Steve Rogers: yea, but I forgave him for that not long after that.</p><p>Sam Wilson: well, do you not think it's possible he forgave you also?</p><p>Steve Rogers: well, yea but I don't think I deserve it.</p><p>Steve Rogers: I guess.</p><p>Sam Wilson: you really need to talk about this with Tony and Bucky.</p><p>Sam Wilson: and good god, you need counseling.</p><p>Steve Rogers: ok, i'll try but I can't really promise anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha Romanov: Hey Tony.</p><p>Tony Stark: What do you need Natasha?</p><p>Natasha Romanov: For you to text the group chat with Steve and Bucky again.</p><p>Tony Stark: What am I supposed to say?</p><p>Natasha Romanov: First of all, admit that you like them more than friends.</p><p>Tony Stark: Fine, but they like each other more than they like me.</p><p>Natasha Romanov: Nope, I see them give you the same puppy looks that they give each other.</p><p>Tony Stark: You can't be serious?</p><p>Natasha Romanov: I am, the rest of the team has seen that they have more than a crush on you. They're just shy and guilty</p><p>Tony Stark: Is it because of *that* fight and Bucky's WS days</p><p>Natasha Romanov: Yep</p><p>Tony Stark: Oh, come on, I told them I forgive them and told that I wanted a clean slate. plus I know that was hydra, not him</p><p>Natasha Romanov: Well, they probably think you asked for a clean slate and forgave them because you were being nice or civil.</p><p>Tony Stark: Well crap, I guess I have some stuff to clarify.</p><p>Natasha Romanov: Do you know what you have to do?</p><p>Tony Stark: Send a text to the chat.</p><p>Natasha Romanov: And.</p><p>Tony Stark: Tell them it wasn't just to clear the air, and I wasn't just being nice.</p><p>Natasha Romanov: And.</p><p>Tony Stark: Tell them I have a crush on both of them too.</p><p>Natasha Romanov: yes.</p><p>Tony Stark: Thank you, Nat.</p><p>Natasha Romanov: No problem</p><p>Tony Stark: My head is officially out of my ass. I am going to text them now</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark: so, from what nat has told me I need to get my head out of my ass and talk to you guys.</p><p>Steve Rogers: sam told me something similar to that.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: Clint also talked to me about this.</p><p>Tony Stark: did this happen a couple days ago</p><p>Bucky Barnes: yep</p><p>Steve Rogers: yes, what are you getting at?</p><p>Tony Stark: do you think it is possible they planned this?</p><p>Steve Rogers: probably</p><p>Bucky Barnes: no fucking way.</p><p>Tony Stark: just to clarify this group chat thing was not made just to be civil.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: what?</p><p>Steve Rogers: really?</p><p>Tony Stark: yes, really its because I genuinly like both of you and actually want to start on a clean slate and would like to be on friendly terms, not just acquaintances or ex-team mates or whatever the hell we were before this group chat.</p><p>Tony Stark: also, I like y'all as more than a friend type of way too.</p><p>Steve Rogers: well, that makes what I wanna say slightly less awkward. Tony and Bucky, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with both of you.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: so, both of you guys like me back. thank god, I thought I was gonna have to move to Romania and block your numbers so I don't embarrass myself<br/>
Bucky Barnes: also what I'm saying is yes, I like you guys more than friend</p><p>Steve Rogers: James Buchanan Barnes, what the actual fuck, why would you move to Romania over this after I only got you back less than one year ago after six months of searching when I found out you were alive after that time at the lake.</p><p>Tony Stark: yea, why would you block us because of this. thats a little dramatic even for me, which is saying a lot.</p><p>Bucky Barnes: well, because I'm insecure and I've been five minutes away from screaming on the rooftop that I love you guys for like three months. and I didn't think there was a single chance that either one of you loved me back.</p><p>Tony Stark: I guess ill get this out of the way, I love you Steve and Bucky. I'm pretty sure I have for a while now</p><p>Steve Rogers: I love you too Tony. I love you Bucky<br/>
<br/>
Bucky Barnes: I love you guys too.</p><p>Tony Stark: so do you guys want to meet at my floor and have a movie date.</p><p>Steve Rogers: yes</p><p>Bucky Barnes: definitely, can we have cheese pizza</p><p>Tony Stark: yes, ill order two larges with extra cheese with an order or breadsticks</p><p>Bucky Barnes: yay! thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>